Twist of Chance
by Chocobo Goddess
Summary: The rewrite of No Wish to be Alone, my first AeriSeph fic. Yes, I'm still working on it. In this chapter: Seph and Aeris figure out a few things about what's really going on.
1. Forgotten City

The blue lights of the Forgotten City slid along the flawless blade Masamune, Sephiroth's coat fanning out around him as he fell, the wind in his face tearing through his hair. The girl was kneeling, hands clasped in prayer, the girl he had been ordered to kill. His Mother's voice whispered in the back of his mind: **_She is dangerous, she cannot be allowed to live. We no longer need her; she has already found the Black Materia for you, sweet. Let her friends watch her die._** He heard Mother chanting, **_Kill her, kill her, yes, my son, yes! _**

A young blond man stood before her, love in his Mako blue eyes. As Sephiroth fell, he saw the other raise his own sword, felt Mother reaching out a tendril of her power to take his mind as well. In that moment, when her attention was divided, something wrenched her control away. Sephiroth heard her shriek, furious that someone would interfere at this most important moment, then her voice went silent.

He came back to himself, the wind whistling in his ears, and some new voice was suddenly there, commanding him. His grip changed on Masamune's hilt in midair. Instead of stabbing the girl in the back, he defended her, stopping the blond's wide blade with Masamune in one hand even as his other arm went about her waist. He crushed her small form to him, leaping back in the same motion and across the staggered platforms to the other side of the room. The cries of her shocked friends pursued him out of the place even as he disappeared out through the roof and into the darkness.

*****

The girl fainted somewhere along the way. He ran with her for hours, sheathing Masamune single-handedly and shifting her to carry her in both arms, all without breaking stride. He had to be sure her friends wouldn't foolishly try to get her back from him right now, especially now that he knew Mother had been able to control the blond as well. Somehow he knew that she was safest with him until she was awake and could travel on her own. She could make her own decisions then.

He stopped running when he was miles away from the City. He walked for a long while in the forest until he found a suitable place to rest. Gently, he placed her upon a bed of moss, under a low-hanging tree. She would wake soon, and he had to make a fire, and plan.

*****

_Warm...I'm warm now, _was Aeris's first thought when she opened her eyes. _Why is it so warm in the City? What a strange dreamso real_ She could swear she'd actually seen Cloud raise his sword against her. There had been the solid metallic clang when his sword descended. Then she had been caught up by a strong arm and pinned against an unyielding body that smelled pleasantly of leather...The sensation of great speed, crossing over mountains faster and more smoothly than anyone could actually run, carried in the arms of..._Oh, dear Gods_

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly. She was lying in front of a small materia-made fire, her legs covered by a rough woolen blanket. She stared into the flames for a moment, trying to reconcile the facts in her mind. She was no longer in the City of the Ancients. She had been attacked by a man she trusted implicitly, then rescued by her dire enemy! It hadn't been a dream. _It hadn't been a dream!_

"How are you?" A familiar, deep voice spoke from the shadows. A tall form seemed to materialize before her in the firelight, black boots, black pants, black gloves, black leather coat, white pauldrons, pale face, shining silver hair...Eyes widening as she looked up, up, up, she met the glow of his own Mako green ones and felt her world wrench away and spin out of control. The last thing her battered mind registered before the blackness hit her was the image of him kneeling down beside her to catch her, concern in his eyes.


	2. Recovery

The Planet sang to her. _SWEET CHILD, _it said, _SWEET LOVING CHILD, LONELY STILL, YES?_

_Yes, she said, lonely still._

_SO BRAVE, SO LOVELY, SO LONELY..._

_Yes, lonely..._

It was the tears that woke Aeris this time, hopeless, angry, frustrated tears. She was so heartily sick of failing at every task set before her. She had been praying for Holy...and it had all gone wrong. She had known what her fate was to be, long before she ever left her friends. Then, just when she had been waiting to feel the cold pain of a blade in her back, the Planet had cried out, _WRONG WRONG WRONG! _Her hands clenched into fists, the tears beginning anew._ It wasn't supposed to be this way! _Her mind screamed. _Why am I still alive? I have failed! _Her friend had become her enemy, and her enemy had—well, that remained to be seen. A sound to her left made her turn her head.

Sephiroth had been watching her, his own face unreadable. She sat up slowly, wiping her eyes. Forcing her feelings down so he couldn't see her misery, she looked at her hands.

"So...now what happens?"

He seemed startled that she spoke. He looked away. "I don't really know. I was thinking about that just now. Are you hungry?" He offered her a piece of roasted meat on a stick. Aeris took it gingerly, trying to ignore the headache that always followed her tears. The meat looked slightly burnt, but it smelled delicious. She took a bite, eyes warily never leaving his.

He shrugged and handed her a canteen of water. "Drink this. We'll get moving as soon as you're ready."

She stopped mid-chew. Swallowing hurriedly, she said, "What do you mean? Where are we going?" She tried to keep the note of hysteria out of her voice. She couldn't go anywhere with him, could she? What was he planning? Was he abducting her?

"I need to get you as far away from your friends as possible." At her gasp, he looked back at her. "Your friend Strife was going to kill you."

"And how is that different from your own plans?" She said bitterly. "Wouldn't that have just meant you didn't need to do the job yourself?" The headache was getting stronger.

He stood, brushing the leaves from his legs. "I didn't kill you, though, did I? I saved you from your friend'. Moth—um, Jenova wanted you dead. She's been hammering the thought into my brain since I first laid eyes on you. She seems to think you're a threat to her plans." His expression clearly said that he didn't share that opinion. He also didn't mention that he no longer heard Jenova's voice clamoring at him. He looked disturbed.

"Well, I'm not much of a threat anymore. Something changed back there." She shuddered, waving a hand vaguely in what she thought was the direction of the Forgotten City. "I was supposed to die, give up my life to save the Planet, and you were supposed to kill me. I was ready. I was going to do it!" Her voice grew tight with shame. "I was prepared! I knew all along that I would die when I got to the City, and I couldn't even do that right!" The tears were back now, and she pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face on her arms. The sobs tore through her, mortification at revealing her weakness to him mixing with shame at not completing her duty. "Why—why did you save me?"

Suddenly, she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and hauled to her feet. She stood involuntarily, struggling against his vise-like grip on her arms. Her eyes were closed so tightly that she missed the shared sorrow in his face as he released her shoulders and pulled her into his arms.

For a moment, she froze, thinking she must be wrong somehow, that this couldn't be what it seemed. He was stroking her hair with one hand, hugging her close with the other. He was murmuring something in her ear about it being all right, how he had failed, too...no, that couldn't be right, could it?

The warmth from his body finally started to banish the cold from her own. She sobbed against his chest, fingers curling about the lapels of his coat. After a while, she relaxed against him, sniffling. What did it matter that he was her enemy? He was the first person in ages who had tried to comfort her, and not the other way around. She sighed, resting her head on his chest and putting her arms around him, too.

They stood there for a long time, not saying anything, as the leaves fell around them. He kept stroking her hair, weaving his fingers through the ends. Finally her senses returned. _What am I doing?_ She pulled back slowly, blushing. "I—I'm sorry."

His arms dropped to his sides and he turned slightly away, looking over his shoulder toward the City. "Don't mention it." He would probably never admit it, but his heart had twisted at the sight of her tears glittering on her cheeks. He seemed to give himself a little mental shake and crouched beside the fire. His mind was troubled. When he had held her, it was as though he heard a million familiar voices in his mind telling him that what he was doing was right. It had felt right, somehow.

She knelt a few feet away, rubbing her arms and hoping the fire would restore some of the warmth she'd lost when they stepped apart. She listened to the Planet, closing her eyes at the sense of comfort it was sending her. It had asked her earlier if she was still lonely...it was rare for the Planet to ask her questions. Usually, it told her how it felt, and that was that. "How did you fail?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

She picked at an imaginary thread on her dress. "You said, when you were holding meyou said you'd failed, too. So how did you fail?"

Instead of answering, he stood and offered his hand to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sephiroth—"

He ignored her. "We'll head North. There's a town not too far away; we can stay at the inn there." He sighed. "Too much has changed. I need to re-think my plans."

Surprised, she asked softly, "What has changed for you?" When he looked at her, the lines of his face hardening into the mask she knew, she blushed in embarrassment. "I apologize, I'm sure it's personal. I wouldn't have shared my problems with you, myself, except I was kind of overwhelmed..."

The mask slipped a bit. "That's not it. I am...still overwhelmed, as well." They both looked startled that he would admit something like that. To cover his reaction, he turned to the fire and briskly waved his hand. It flared up for a moment, then went out with one last puff of smoke.

Aeris finally took his hand and joined him. _So, the great General is as unsettled as I am._ Somehow, the thought was comforting.

*****

They walked in silence for several hours. Sephiroth seemed to know where he was, so Aeris followed him. Though she had to work hard to keep up, she never complained. He admired her perseverence.

_What happened in the city? _He wondered. _Where did Jenova go? It was as though something cut her off in midsentence...One moment she was urging me to kill the girl, the next, I swear I was being instructed to save her. _He stole a glance at the solemn girl walking beside him. _And what must she be thinking? She knows who I am, she knows what I was about to do. I remember the fear in her eyes the first time she met me. _For some reason, he felt a pang of regret at that memory. He sighed and shook his head, focusing on the path. He ignored her questioning look and lengthened his stride, pulling ahead.

Meanwhile, in Aeris's thoughts, the Planet was becoming increasingly vocal. She took advantage of their silent travel to commune with it. _My Friend, what is happening?_

_NOT RIGHT, NOT RIGHT FOR YOU TO BE SO ALONE._

_But I thought that was my destinyWasn't I supposed to die for you?_

An impression of sheepishness. _WAS ONCE. COULD NOT LET YOU DO SO._

_Why not? I was ready..._

_IF YOU DIENO ONE LEFT TO TALK TO. NO ONE LEFT TO LISTEN._

She reflected upon that idea for a moment. _You are lonely, too, aren't you?_

A feeling of affirmative, a swell of soft, sad music.

_But what can I do? It will still happen someday._

_TALK TO YOUR CHILDREN THEN. THEIR CHILDREN._

Aeris stopped walking. _My children!? _She didn't notice that her companion had stopped, and was now looking at her strangely. _My children?_

The Planet hummed quietly. She stood in shock at its words. Her children? And who was supposed to be the father? Cloud, though he might think he loved her, was really more suited to their friend Tifa. He'd been nice enough, but certainly not the kind of man she'd want to marry. And though Zack had been sweet, he was deadbeyond that, there wasn't anyone she'd even have considered.

A light touch on her arm brought her back to her surroundings. She opened her eyes, startled, and found her field of vision filled by Sephiroth's pale face, framed by his silver hair. The Planet hummed louder, and she felt happiness coming from it in waves.

_What, HIM!?_ She gasped, taking a step back. He followed her, brow furrowing. She was stopped by a tree.

"Are you all right? You looked like you were going to faint."

"I—I'm fine. The Planet...was talking to me. I didn't mean to worry you." She brought a hand up to her heart, hoping he didn't hear it beating. "I was startled."

His eyes flared a bit, narrowing. "I see." He removed his hand from her arm, and she shivered in the sudden cold as he withdrew. "Do you think you can make it to the next village?"

She nodded, not looking at him. _HIM? You can NOT be serious. _

The Planet merely chuckled.

Sephiroth, unaware of her internal dialogue, adjusted his pack and scanned the path ahead. "Good. It's not far, and we will be able to stay at the inn long enough to gather supplies. I have an idea of where to go for a while. I need to rest and think before making any long-term plans."

"What do you mean, long-term plans?" She asked nervously. She had to jog to keep up with him. _We will talk about this later, _she sent to the Planet, _I did NOT agree to any of this._

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "I need to think about what to do now, where to go. And what to do with you." She stopped in her tracks again. He wondered why she looked like a frightened rabbit when he said that, then remembered that he had been ready to kill her barely a day before. He turned and sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened back there. Please work with me on this. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Will you at least give us both a chance to rest and recover?"

She was silent for a moment, then, "Yes."

"Good." He nodded, satisfied, and offered his hand once more. "Come on, I'll help you."

Tentatively, shyly, she took it and let him help her over a series of roots in their way. They continued on, again not talking. When they were back on the smooth path, neither one noticed that he still held her hand. The evening shadows began to lengthen, the air cooled, and Aeris began to tire.

Finally, Sephiroth couldn't let her struggle any more. He wordlessly swept her up and carried her in his arms like a child. She was too exhausted to protest, so she just rested her head against his chest, enjoying the gentle rocking motion of his walk and the soft scent of leather from his coat.

_She weighs less than nothing, he thought._

She slept the rest of the way to the village.


	3. The Inn

They reached the inn around midnight. As they approached, Sephiroth shifted his sleeping companion carefully, hoping not to wake her. Aeris had curled closer to him as they went, and he was unwilling to lose her warmth. It was oddly comforting to have her in his arms like this, as if she was meant to be here.

The main room of the inn was nearly empty, though several people still sat by the fire with their late meals. Sephiroth ducked his head under the low door and walked up to the counter, pointedly ignoring the stares he received. The innkeeper recognized him instantly and cowered behind his counter.

The girl in his arms murmured something in her sleep.

"I need a room," he said to the frightened man. "Now. Preferably your nicest one."

"Y—yes, sir," the keeper stuttered, "Right this way."

They were shown to a comfortable room upstairs, with a soft-looking bed against the wall, a chair, and a fire burning in the hearth. He dismissed the innkeeper with instructions for a hot meal to be delivered as soon as possible, then set her down on the bed. He was about to straighten when she stirred and half-woke. His breath caught at her expression.

Her eyes were dark green, half-open, and her cheeks were rosy. She smiled up at him dreamily as he leaned over her, raising her hands to cup his face. He remained very still as one hand traced the silver line of his brow, the other brushing his lips. "Thank you," she whispered, and her hands dropped to rest on her stomach, her eyes closing once more in sleep. He stayed, watching her for any signs of realizing what she'd done, and finding none, he smiled bemusedly.

A knock at the door announced the tray of food he'd ordered. Once he had shooed the inkeeper away, he ate and settled into the overstuffed chair to sleep.

The sky had lightened by the time Aeris woke. Normally an early riser who liked to get things done first thing in the morning, today she was reluctant to leave the bed. She snuggled deeper into the feather mattress and drew the quilt tighter around her. _Funny, I don't remember going to bed..._

That thought made her sit bolt upright. Hair disheveled, ribbon askew, she looked about the room for her companion. He was sprawled in a large chair by the dying fire. His long legs were stretched in front of him, crossed at the ankles, his head propped up on one hand. The other was draped across his lap. Aeris hopped out of bed, landing silently on her feet. She padded over to him, knelt beside the chair, and peered up at him.

_He certainly doesn't look evil when he's asleep, _she thought, folding her hands on the arm of the chair and resting her chin on them. _He really is handsome._ She felt a mental "tug" that meant the Planet was talking to her, and she closed her eyes to concentrate. It was always harder to Listen when she wasn't in direct contact with the earth.

_SAFE HERE. FOR BOTH OF YOU._

_Why, is he in danger, too?_

_ALWAYS. ALWAYS. HE MUST STAY WITH YOU TO BE SAFE._

_I don't understand..._

_YOU WILL. ASK HIM._ The music sounded like a chuckle behind the words. _CANNOT TELL YOU EVERYTHING, CHILD. MUST DO SOME THINGS ON YOUR OWN._

_You know, dear Friend, sometimes you're too cryptic._ She couldn't help but smile, though. She knew there were rules of Nature that even the Planet needed to follow. She already suspected that it had already "bent" a rule or two to make Sephiroth act as he had instead of killing her.

"What's so funny?" His voice rumbled, and she started. She blushed furiously when she saw him watching her, one corner of his mouth quirked upward.

"N-nothing," she jumped to her feet and backed over to the bed. She hit it unexpectedly and sat down with a yelp. At his low laugh, she hung her head, hands clenched at her knees. _Wonderful, now I've been caught staring at him like an idiot._

"Are you feeling better?" She heard him stand and stretch.

"Yes, I think I just needed to sleep." She looked up at him. He seemed impossibly tall in the small room. "I am sorry for being such a burden."

He looked at her in surprise. "You are no burden. Indeed, I seem to recall hardened soldiers that gave out under less pressure." He motioned toward the tray the innkeeper had brought the night before. "There's some stew in there, as well as half a loaf of bread. I will get us something warm to drink."

Aeris nodded, grateful for the chance to be alone for a moment. She waited until she heard his footsteps fading, then went to the washbasin to clean up. Stripping to the waist, she used the linen cloth beside it to remove some of the grime of the road. It felt so good to be clean! Just as the last button was done, she heard him coming back down the hallway. Upon finding a comb near the basin, she decided to fix her hair as well. She unbraided it and shook it out, fluffing it with her fingers.

Sephiroth knocked twice. "I'm back. Can you let me in? My hands are full."

She opened the door for him, and he nearly dropped the small tray, hot water and all. She had been working on her hair, he saw. It fell in soft waves to below her hips, the ends just brushing her thighs. He normally didn't pay attention to women's hair, but hers wasglorious. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked, looking up at him uncertainly. He realized that he was still standing in the doorframe with the tray, staring. When he nodded and forced a slight smile to his lips, she relaxed a bit and took the tray from him. Setting it down by the hearth, she opened the canister of tea and prepared two mugs. He tried not to look at the chestnut curtain that flowed over her shoulders and arms as she worked. He remembered running his fingers through it earlier. How would it feel to completely bury his hands in it? It looked like silk; he wondered if it always smelled of flowers as it had when she'd cried against him.

She straightened, handing him one of the mugs. "Here, let it steep for a moment. Thank you for getting this." She finished the leftover stew, then sat on the bed, comb in hand. 

Sephiroth made himself comfortable in the chair and watched her work through some of the knots from traveling. When she was having a particularly difficult time with one, he decided to intervene. Ignoring her protests, he plucked the comb from her fingers and sat beside her, instructing her to turn away from him.

"Hold still. How did you manage to get it this bad?" He carefully began loosening individual strands.

"I can do it, really," she insisted. "I'm used to it."

He snorted. "We have quite a bit of traveling ahead of us, my dear. We don't have time to wait for you to fix your hair, even if it is beautiful." As soon as the words were out, he nearly bit his tongue. _Now where did that come from?_

She, too, fell silent. He liked the her hair? Aeris didn't know whether to be flattered or worried. She felt the blush creeping over her cheeks again. _It shouldn't matter what he thinks of me, _she chided herself. _Truce or no truce, he is still my enemy. Isn't he?_

He smiled at the way her ears reddened. Deftly, his fingers separated the fragile strands of her hair. He ran the comb through it a few more times, stopping once or twice to pull more of it back so he could comb all of it. She shivered when his touch brushed her temples and the back of her neck. Once that was done, he separated the whole thing into four parts and began weaving it into a complex braid.

She closed her eyes as he worked. It felt—strange, to have someone else's hands working on her hair. It was definitely pleasant, and his hands were surprisingly gentle. She could feel him braiding it for her. His hands brushed her back as he worked, flipping the sections over and around each other, until he reached her waist. He paused, then leaned forward. So close to her ear she felt his breath with each word, he said softly, "Hand me your ribbon."

She stopped breathing. Such a small, ordinary thing to say, but suddenly she realized how intimate this act had been, his fingers weaving through her tresses, brushing her skin. Hands shaking, she gave him the long piece of grosgrain over her shoulder. He took it, hesitating for the barest of moments, slowly drawing the ends out of her grasp. She felt it trail down her back, and then he was tying it tightly about the end of the braid. She tried to sit without touching him, but all she really wanted at that moment was to feel his warm breath on her neck again.

Sephiroth could almost see the battle raging in her mind. When the bow was done, he gave in to the temptation of touching her hair one more time. He traced his fingers over the long, spiraling column. She swayed back against him, giving into her body's desire, a slight "oh" escaping her lips. It was all he needed.

His left hand tunneled under the braid, until his fingers were trapped by her hair against her head. He turned her face around and upward to his, pulling her into his lap with his right arm around her waist. Her hands grabbed at his arm as his mouth met hers with a searing heat.

Aeris had been kissed before, but never like this, and never by a man like him. Sephiroth ran his tongue over her lips, demanding entry, until she opened her mouth to him. He tasted her thoroughly, coaxing, encouraging her response. He felt, rather than heard, her moan, and he tilted her head further back, exposing her throat. A line of kisses traced along her jaw, under her ear, and over her neck. She was threading her hands through his hair now, urging his mouth back up to hers. He obliged, whispering, "I need you," just before he captured her lips again.

The music in her head rose and fell madly. The Planet sent a whirl of colors into her mind, impressions of passion reds and yellows. Sephiroth's kisses were intoxicating, addictive, and Aeris wanted more. He pushed her back down onto the bed, both of them sinking into the soft mattress as their hands roved over each other. She could feel him beginning to undo the buttons of her dress, starting to expose more of her skin.

_GOOD, GOOD, GOOD,_ the Planet sang, _RIGHT. THIS IS RIGHT._

A sharp knock at the door brought them slamming back into reality. They stared at each other, dazed. Both jumped when the knock sounded again.

"Hello? Umm, sorry to interruptI came to get the tray" They looked over at the door to see the innkeeper. He seemed to be trying to make himself very small. Sephiroth fixed him with a glare so icy the other man shivered.

"What?" He growled, not trying to keep the venom from his voice. One of the empty mugs floated up from the floor and hurled itself at the innkeeper's head. The poor frightened man quickly pulled the door shut just in time to hear several items thud against it. Feeling extremely lucky to be alive, the innkeeper ran down the stairs. He decided to hide in his kitchen until his unnerving guests decided to leave. His wife could deal with them.

*****

_I need you. _The words echoed in her mind, repeating themselves over and over again._ I need you. I need you. _Had she actually heard him say that to her? _Oh, gods and Planet both, what was I doing? What was I about to do?! _She closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. She heard Sephiroth curse under his breath, and then his weight was gone from the bed. She struggled to sit up. It was somewhat difficult, for she still heard the Planet's encouragement, though a whisper now, and her head felt foggy.

_HE IS THE ONE. RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT. YES._

_Stop it! _She sent. _I need to think clearly!_

A soft mental caress, an apology.

_I'm not mad at you, dear Friend. I just need to think about this. _She watched him picking up the items he'd hurled at the door. Somehow, she knew he was frustrated and angry, confused, but none of it directed at her. She stood shakily. "Can I help?" It felt strange to talk; her lips were still a bit swollen. They felt like she'd been humming for hours. Her neck ached somewhat in a few spots.

He paused, not looking at her. "No, just get our things. We've got a lot to do."

She pulled on her boots with a small sigh. She bit her lip out of habit, wincing at the soreness. Sephiroth looked over at her then, and they both stood still. Aeris could read his mind clearly from the expression in his eyes.

Desire. _I need you. _He nearly fell to his knees in front of her, but a lifetime of military discipline and childhood torture had taught him that showing emotions meant showing weakness. Confused by the depth of feeling he had just encountered, he fell back on years of hiding behind his arrogance. He grinned coldly at her, the warm smile from earlier replaced by a familiar smirk.

Her face colored. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She knew she had seen something, but then his eyes had clouded over.

_She has you under some kind of spell, _he thought, only half-believing himself,_ that must be it._ He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. "I was just thinking about how readily you kissed me back," he said carelessly, "I wonder how far would you have been willing to go. Do you make a habit of letting strange men ravish you? Or am I a special case?" _She's an Ancient. She's full of lies and deceit. _But the memory of Jenova's words rang hollowly in his mind, even as he tried to convince himself they were true.

Aeris burned inside with sudden fury, outraged at the suggestion. "And exactly what are you implying?" She asked.

In two strides he crossed the room and pinned her against the wall, one arm on either side of her body, his face dangerously close to hers. "I'm implying—no, I'm saying with certainty—that the sweet and innocent act you put on is just a cover for how easy it is to get you into bed." He let his eyes wander down over her body. "I wonder just how easy it would be. Or perhaps I wouldn't even have to try?"

Her eyes flashed. "You bastard. And here I thought you actually might be a decent human being."

"And here I thought you actually might be chaste."

*****

The early morning crowd down in the main room of the inn looked up at a loud noise from upstairs. Jospha, the innkeeper's wife, saw one of the doors open, and the two guests who had arrived last night came out.

_What a pretty couple!_ She thought, _Both of them so striking! Too bad he doesn't appear to be in a very good mood. _She smiled at the lovely young woman with dark green eyes. The girl smiled back, requesting some food for the road. The man was scowling darkly at the back of her head, but she only ignored him. When he coldly plunked down the gil for their stay, Jospha saw what looked suspiciously like a red handprint on the right side of his face. He seemed to be unconsciously arranging his silver bangs to cover it.

_So that's how things are. Good for you, girl, don't take any guff from him. _She hid her amusement from him, winking at Aeris when he stomped away. The young woman merely curled her lips upward slightly as she spoke her thanks for the supplies and turned to follow him out the door.

_Yes, indeed,_ thought Jospha to herself, _It looks as if she has matters—ah, well in hand._


	4. The Valley, Part I

][chapter 4][the valley, part one][ 

Two days passed on the road from the inn as they moved steadily north. Sephiroth's face was hardly sore now, though occasionally he felt a twinge around his cheekbone. Aeris had gotten him just right. It was hardly more than an annoyance, but it was enough of a reminder that he was acting less and less like himself. 

Aeris wasn't talking to him, which both irritated and satisfied him by turns. He had finally decided that the best way to deal with her was to simply say as little as possible. His own actions confused him to no end. What had he been thinking? 

It was strange. Ever since that moment in the Forgotten City, there hadn't even been a whisper from Jenova. She had been oddly absent from his thoughts, though there was definitely another presence lurking in the back of his mind. Sometimes he could hear what sounded suspiciously like humming. What had happened? What had changed? 

He glanced surreptitiously at Aeris, who appeared to be lost in her own thoughts. He sighed and turned his attention back to the path. 

***** 

For her part, Aeris had been avoiding his gaze, face flaming every time she thought about his words and the intense kiss they had shared. She stole a sideways glance at him. Thankfully, he seemed to be watching the road and not her. She stumbled on a rock, then inwardly cursed when she felt his eyes on her again, questioning. He offered his hand to help her over a scattering of boulders on the mountainside. _Damn him anyway,_ she thought, _I have more important things to think about._ The Planet's behavior, for starters. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, as if he didn't know. 

"None of your business," she said peevishly. It didn't help that he seemed as confused as she was. He didn't even have the decency to be smug about the other day, which would give her a good reason to stay angry. It was difficult to sulk. He'd already apologized for his words once his own initial anger had faded. "Where are we going to rest for the night? You know this area much better than I do." 

He waited for her to regain her footing before replying. "I want to get us over this ridge. Not far from here, on the other side, there is a stream and a good place to sleep." Once over the boulders, he released her hand. She felt the loss of his warmth as her fingertips left his grasp. 

They topped the ridge, and she let out a little gasp of delight. The ground dropped away steeply from where they stood, revealing a small, hidden valley. The place looked completely untouched; no towns, no Mako reactors, no sign of anything living there but the native animals. A stream wound through the trees like a golden ribbon, catching and reflecting the last rays of the sun. 

"I thought you'd like it," Sephiroth said, his deep voice soft and only inches from her ear. She jumped a little, and swore she could hear him smile at her discomfiture. "Let's head down." He indicated the path to their right and stepped away, motioning for her to precede him. His eyes glowed, narrowed in what she supposed was mirth. She was glad of the semi-darkness, hiding the blush in her cheeks from him. With a very unladylike snort, she stalked past him and began the descent to the floor of the valley. 

They made camp not far from the stream. Aeris couldn't see it from her place by the fire, but she heard its comforting voice, lightly babbling over the smooth stones. She was left to prepare something for them to eat. Though he was a better cook, Sephiroth was also better about setting up their gear for the night. There wasn't much variety, but the food was filling. At least now that they were back to speaking to each other, the awkward silence that had been present for the last couple of days was gone. 

When they were done eating, she stood, brushing the crumbs from her skirt. "You said there were no monsters in this area, right?" 

He nodded. "This place is untouched by ShinRa." 

"Good. I'm going to wade in the stream. My feet are killing me." As soon as she said it, she wanted to take the words back. She had been determined not to complain. 

He frowned. "Don't be long. We're going to rest here for tomorrow, and then we'll have a much more difficult path through the mountains." With a practiced movement, he drew Masamune and rested it across his knees. Aeris tensed until he produced a cleaning rag and a bottle of oil. "Go on, before you get too tired. I have to tend Masamune, and then I'm going to rest for a moment. I'll take the first watch when you get back." 

As she walked the short distance to the water, she prayed he hadn't noticed her dismay at the mention of more travel. For some reason, it was very important to make sure she didn't appear helpless and frail in front of him. Back when she had traveled with AVALANCHE, everyone had gone out of their ways to protect her. She'd been put to the rear of the group when she had to participate in combat, and that was only if she absolutely HAD to fight. No one had ever given her a chance to learn things or to fight for herself. 

She sighed. She had been with Sephiroth for three days now. The time before that, the events leading up to her failed sacrifice seemed like stories out of an old book of tales. It was like being reborn as an adult, with her memories intact, to live a different path than the one she had chosen before. Despite his sudden mood swings and apparent internal worries, she still saw glimpses of...something in him. She knew he watched her when he thought she was unaware; that twice he had come and crouched by her bedroll as she slept, brushing an errant strand of hair away from her face. He confused her immensely. 

She sat by the water's edge and pulled off her boots, then grabbed the edge of her skirt to keep it dry and waded in. The water was cold, but not numbing; the stones beneath her feet were smooth. She stood in the middle of the stream, turned her face upward, and closed her eyes. A smile played across her lips as she Listened, humming softly in tune with the music of the Planet's voice. Peace washed over her. 

***** 

Sephiroth found her an hour later. She had been gone long enough that he had begun to worry about her. That in itself was yet another sign that he was different somehow, and the realization that he actually cared about his new companion made him uneasy. 

When she came into view, he stopped short. She didn't see him; her eyes were closed as she swayed gently to some music he could not hear. 

Suddenly, he found it difficult to breathe. He whirled away and willed his heart to slow its beating. The girl should NOT have such an affect on him! She was an Ancient; perhaps she was putting a spell over him-? 

In disbelief at his reaction, he turned back to look at her. She didn't seem to know he was even there. Her eyes were still closed, her hand brushing her hair back over her ear. A smile appeared without warning along with a soft laugh, presumably at something the Planet said to her. 

His will crumbled away and he moved toward her. He shed his black leather coat when he reached the water's edge. Ignoring the shock of the cold water rushing over the tops of his boots, he strode into the stream to stop just inches away from her. Then he waited for her to look at him. 

***** 

Aeris came out of her deep reverie at the sound of splashing. She sensed him moving closer, though without the alarm she thought she should feel. What did he want? She opened her eyes with the intention of glaring at him, a cutting remark ready on her lips. The breath she drew to speak caught in her chest when she saw his expression. 

The confusion was still there, but now outright desire had joined it. His fingers twitched at his sides as he fought conflicting emotions of some sort. One apparently succeeded, for his hands reached up to gently grasp her shoulders. Aeris panicked for a moment until the Planet soothed her with its loving song. 

_WAS WRONG BEFORE; YOU NEED TIME. WILL LEARN TO LOVE HIM?_

_Oh, gods, what is he-_

_YOU WILL TRY?_

_What do you-_

_TRY._

His mouth met hers. 

_Oh gods, dear Friend, what are you doing to us?_

No answer. Or perhaps it was lost amid the roaring in her ears as Sephiroth, former great General of ShinRa and man who had been ready to kill her less than a week ago, kissed her like he needed it to live. 

His hand went to her waist and dragged her closer. The other threaded its way through her hair, tilting her head back and to the side so he could deepen the kiss. Her hands pushed at him, halfheartedly protesting, then went around him. His long hair tickled her arms, lifted by a breeze to form a billowing silver curtain around them. 

The moment she stopped resisting and began responding, his hold on her changed. Now, instead of trying to prevent her escape, he supported her and pulled her against him. Aeris's mind quieted, muffled under the feeling of his arms about her and his mouth on hers. 

Neither of them noticed the faint tendrils of green light slowly spiraling up around them from the ground. It bathed their skin in its soft green glow and glinted in his hair. The stream thickened, its glow intensifying, responding to the emotions and thoughts of the two people it surrounded. When they opened their eyes, it was swirling in a silent torrent about them, wisps floating between and around them, caressing their faces and drawing them back to each other. 

"How did this happen?" he murmured, "When did we go from being enemies to this?" 

"I don't know. The Planet-" Her voice broke and she buried her face against his chest. Funny, how the very person who threw her emotions into turmoil was also the most comforting thing around. "I don't know." 

Sephiroth tilted her chin upward. "What does it say? I can almost hear you speaking with it." 

"It keeps talking about bringing us together. I don't understand it. There was never anything, not even a whisper about this before." Aeris felt the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. "Damn." She pushed him away and wiped at them. 

_WHY DO YOU CRY?_

_Because this is too sudden. I can't-_

_YOU MUST!_

The panic in the Planet's voice staggered her. Sephiroth caught her before she could fall. "What?" he asked, concerned. "Aeris?" 

She held up her hand and shook her head. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was thankful for his strength. _What do you mean? Dear Friend? What aren't you telling me?_

There was no reply. Aeris's throat tightened. The whole world was turning upside down. The Planet, withholding information? Speaking in riddles, when it had always been open and straightforward with her? Thank the gods that Sephiroth was here… 

THAT thought brought her up short. Since when was she glad to be near him? 

"Aeris?" His query came as a low rumble. Strong arms went around her from behind, carefully as though she would bolt. She sighed. 

"I don't know. It's not talking to me." She looked up at him. "Why are you acting like this?" 

"I have no idea. It just-" he cast about for a reason, "-feels right. I can't explain it." 

She nodded and relaxed back into the embrace. "That's how it feels to me. I'm just too tired. I can't fight with the Planet if it feels like being cryptic." 

"So what do we do?" 

The sound of the water flowing past brought her back to reality, and she actually laughed. "Well, for starters, maybe we should get to dry land." 

And just like that, the tension was broken. Sephiroth grunted. "I wondered why I couldn't feel my legs anymore." 

They retrieved his coat from the streambank and walked back to camp, boots in hand. Neither of them noticed the tendrils of soft green light that trailed after them, or how some of the wisps drew their hands together. They also failed to notice how, when he laid out their bedrolls, his was right beside hers. They talked like friends until Aeris began to fade. 

Neither one noticed that her head was pillowed on his arm. 

Aeris slept. 

***** 

Aeris woke, alone, to the cheerful babble of the stream and the songs of morning birds. The distant noise of something whipping through the air told her that Sephiroth was probably doing katas not far from camp. She was lying under his coat, the pauldrons set nearby. Her head felt a little fuzzy inside, as though she'd had too much to drink the night before. When she moved, the world spun a bit. She decided to wait a little while longer before she moved. 

The coat, for all its seeming hardness, was surprisingly supple and comfortable. The lining was soft and well-worn. He'd probably spent a fortune on it. How had she ended up under it, though? Hadn't he been using it as his own blanket? She thought hard, trying to place the events of last night into some kind of order… 

She sat up suddenly. She, Aeris Gainsborough, had spent the night sleeping in the arms of someone who had been ready to kill her. Her enemy, because he was the enemy of the Planet. What had possessed her to do such a thing? 

Aeris galvanized into action. She scrambled to her feet, gathering his coat up as she went. The sounds of his katas grew louder as she approached. He seemed to be chanting something in Wutaian under his breath with each sword stroke. She came up behind him. "Sephiroth?" 

He executed a swift turn, focused as a hawk on its prey. Masamune's blade snapped toward her face. 

The heavy leather coat fell to the ground. 

***** 

Sephiroth had awakened to find his right arm occupied by Aeris's chestnut head. His other hand had curled itself pleasantly about her waist. Her whole body was somewhat alarmingly snugged up to his as if they slept like this every night. He managed to disentangle himself without disturbing her, but he couldn't stay in camp. He hated to admit it, but she had felt so good and warm and soft-too good, in fact. Katas normally cleared his head when he was confused; perhaps they would help him sort through his muddled feelings now. 

By the time the sun had risen another few degrees, he had completed a full set of his exercises. He was still no closer to understanding the situation, so he shook off the sweat of his first workout and began another. This time, his movements were less fluid and more curt. Each stroke became sharp and hard until he felt like he was actually fighting against an invisible opponent. When a soft voice spoke behind him, he was so on edge that he reacted instinctively, whipping Masamune about at head level. 

His brain barely registered in time that the speaker was Aeris. She froze in shock, his coat falling from her nerveless fingers. The blade stopped, soon enough to keep from killing her, but not soon enough to prevent a thin red line from appearing on her cheek. 

With one movement, he sheathed the sword and closed the distance to her. Before the cut could bleed he covered it with his hand. "Gods, Aeris, I'm sorry. Dammit, are you all right? I wasn't paying attention-" 

"I-I'm okay, really," she replied shakily. "It's not bad. It doesn't even hu-ow!" She winced as the salt from his sweat stung the wound. 

"Come on, you should wash it in the stream." He reluctantly pulled his hand away and began to lead her toward the water, then looked back at her when she didn't follow. "Aeris?" 

She closed her eyes and said a few quiet words. Sephiroth gaped in amazement when the cut vanished. The only trace of its existence was the smear of blood on her cheek. She opened her eyes again and smiled at him in mild embarrassment. 

"What was that?" he asked. Gingerly, he touched the spot to find her skin whole and uninjured. "How did you do that?" 

Aeris shrugged. "I've always healed like that. Small wounds are nothing. It's when I get really hurt that it becomes difficult." She blushed and looked down. "Oh, dear, I dropped your coat. I'm so sorry." 

He halted her from bending down to retrieve it. "Don't worry; I'll get it. I've never seen anyone do that before. Except for me." 

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side, reminding him of a curious bird. "I didn't know that. I've always been able to. I think it's because of my connection to the Planet. Though I never heard of someone else healing like that. It seems like such a Cetra thing to do." 

Sephiroth's head snapped upward at the same time she gasped. Realization dawned on them both, but she voiced it first. 

"Oh, gods and Planet both, Sephiroth, that's it! You really are part Cetra!" 

***** 


End file.
